


Obedience

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: flashslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is obedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flashslash Prompt 88: Set 3- snow ice cabin fever. I don't own these characters.

                Shivering, Obi-Wan trudged through the ice and snow behind his master. If he’d thought the compound was out in the middle of nowhere, the cabin could just as easily have been on one of the planet’s moons. Obi-Wan was growing numb starting with his feet and nose and working inward. He was so cold he barely felt a ray of hope when he saw the cabin looming.

                When they got there, Obi-Wan rushed inside, but Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and caught him before he got past the doorway. “Wipe your feet and leave your snow-covered gear here, Padawan.” Obi-Wan’s master was too sensible for his own good. All Obi-Wan could think about was getting out of the snow and sharp winds. But he reluctantly obeyed.

                Then Obi-Wan made straight for the fireplace and began piling logs and sticks within, but Qui-Gon slowed his hand with a nudge. “Be conservative, Padawan. We will be here a while and we do not want to run out.” Obi-Wan’s master was too careful. All Obi-Wan could think about was the roaring fire that would soon bring back circulation in his numb body. But he did as he was told.

                Done basking in the warmth of a raging fire and feeling himself again, Obi-Wan turned to his master and pulled him close in a kiss, slipping his hand over leggings and under tunics. Obi-Wan expected resistance but met with none. “Do not stop, Padawan Mine. Oohh. Do not stop.” Qui-Gon was eager, rocking his body against Obi-Wan’s as if in a feverish state. All Obi-Wan could think about was making love to his master. And who was he to stop obeying his master now?


End file.
